


This is My Boomstick

by BuffyRowan



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>answer to a challenge to have Sam say "This is my boomstick"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is My Boomstick

**Author's Note:**

> Just a goofy little answer to a challenge on one of my yahoo groups. Cookies to anyone who spots the reference to another character played by Jeffery Donovan :-D

I was waiting when Sam and Jesse's boat pulled into the marina. We'd expected the drug kingpin to use animals to guard the evidence, we just hadn't expected him to keep it in a waterproof safe, attached to a boat in shark-infested waters with the line's anchor in plain view on deck. If all went to plan, they'd pulled off the nearly impossible and swiped it out from underwater.

Sam was first off the boat, still wearing the chain mail gauntlet on his right hand, clutching the sealed bag of evidence. As he swaggered up the dock, he held up the shark repellent gun, "This is my boomstick. That's right, shop smart, shop S-Mart."

I grinned, "You got it."

"Mikey, not only did we get it, there is no way Ramirez will know it's gone for days."

"Good, now it's time for me to have a chat with Mr. Ramirez."

Sam crowded me against the car as he tossed the bag into the back seat. If Jesse wasn't going to be joining us momentarily, things might've gotten interesting. But we didn't feel like explaining it to him, so Sam only maintained eye contact. "You know his rep, be careful. If he even /thinks/ you aren't legit, you'll be the newest organ donor on the black market."

I caught a glimpse of Jesse heading our way, so I moved towards the driver's seat, "Don't worry, you'll have some time to find me if it comes to that. AB negative is rare enough, let alone with the ready cash to meet his prices. Let's go."


End file.
